Mon Mothma
Mon Mothma is a character from the Star Wars universe. She served as a political figure from the waning days of the Galactic Republic, is one of the founders, as well as the leader of the Rebel Alliance, and is the first Chancellor of the New Republic. When the foundation of the Galactic Empire replaced the Galactic Republic that had existed for many millennia, she met with her allies in the Senate, such as Senators Padmé Amidala and Bail Organa. Background Personality Mon was a stern and stately individual as well as an ardent democrat and opposed Chancellor Palpatine's amassing of executive power during the Clone Wars. She contrasted greatly in her beliefs with those of Separatists who wished to leave the Republic, believing instead, in loyalty to the Republic and the preservation of its independance and democracy. It is this opposition to authoritarianism that led Mon to seek help from the Rebel Alliance. She promoted peace during the Clone Wars, but was still willing to fight to restore democracy to the galaxy. Her ideals led her to become the first Chancellor of the New Republic, where she pushed to avoid the mistakes that the Old Republic had made during the Clone Wars. Though strong executive powers were granted to her - she vehemently declined - believing them to be destructive to the democratic process. Mon's devotion to her ideals proved difficult at times. After the Galactic Empire's massacre on Kashyyyk, she believed diplomacy to be dead and considered becoming a fighter pilot in the war against the Empire - but she later learned that she provided more value to the Rebellion as its leader than as a soldier. This was supproted by the revelation that the Emperor intended to destroy Chandrila with the second Death Star as a means of silencing her - and in this threat lay proof of the effect of her antagonism in that Palpatine was willing to destroy an entire world just to eliminate the voice of opposition from one person. Throughout the Empire's reign, many Chandrilans begged her to cease her opposition to the Emperor for fear of Imperial reprisal against Chandrila - and Mon wondered if a destructive fate for Chandrila would be her fault. She refused to allow herself to be ruled by fear, tormented by the burden of acknowledging that if fear dictated her actions, she might as well surrender to the Empire. As a Senator of the Galactic Republic, Mon was wary of the increasing amount of power that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was gathering, and along with 1999 other Senators, signed a petition calling for him to relinquish his emergency powers as the Clone Wars neared their end. Realizing that the Senate was quickly losing its last vestiges of political influence, a meeting was held to discuss what options were available if any were to oppose the Supreme Chancellor. After Palpatine reformed the Republic into the Galactic Empire, Mon continued to oppose his policies and did not hide her anger or dismay from him. She went underground and began openly resisting the Empire when its outrages became too difficult to ignore. Mon considered every breath she took to be in rebellion to the Empire. She was not comfortable with the idea of a "secret council" as it "reeked of the Empire", in her own words - but with the Rebel Alliance on its last legs soon after the Battle of Yavin - Mon was forced to form one with Leia Organa and tasked her with a new protocol. Film Appearances ''Revenge of the Sith'' Mon was seen (only in a deleted scene) during a private meeting between senators Padmé Amidala, Bail Organa, Chi Eekway Papanoida, Fang Zar, Giddean Danu, Terr Taneel and herself in Bail's office to discuss the developments, Padmé wondered if the chancellor would dismantle the Senate, to which Mon said there was little use in disbanding it, in her view, the Senate barely existed due to its diminished powers, the group refused to allow a millennium of democracy to end without a fight. Mon is later seen (only in another deleted scene) in Padmé Amidala's apartment, with Bail, Chi Eekway, Fang, Giddean and senator Bana Breemu, when Padmé suggested they bring in the Jedi, Mon felt that was too extreme and refused. ''Return of the Jedi'' Mon was seen during the briefing of the Rebel's planned assault on the Galactic Empire's new battle station. ''Rogue One Mon appears in the movie, ''Rogue One. She is portrayed by Genevieve O'Reilly, who was originally cast to portray the character in Revenge of the Sith. Television Appearances ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Mon appeared as as a recurring character in ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars. In the series she was voiced by Kath Soucie. ''Star Wars Rebels Mon is set to appear in the upcoming ''Star Wars Rebels episode "Secret Cargo", voiced by Genevieve O'Reilly. Relationships Friends and Allies Padmé Amidala Mon and Padmé respected each other greatly. After the Delegation of the two thousand was formed, Mon recruited Padmé to be it's spokewoman. During one Delegation meeting, Padmé reminded her that Palpatine had a supermajority in the Senate on his side and urged that the Jedi be brought in but Mon refused stating it to be too extreme. Bail Organa Mon and Bail were both loyalists who were dedicated to the Galactic Republic. After Chancellor Palpatine declared himself Emperor, both voted for the Empire at Padmé's urging and dedicated themselves to overthrowing the self-made Emperor. Mon disagreed with taking the patient route Padmé urged them to take and urged Bail to lead an open opposition against the Empire. When the Rebel Network Bail and Ahsoka Tano created was reorganized into the Rebel Alliance by the Corellian Treaty, Mon became it's leader and assumed leadership of the rebellion that the Network started. Enemies Palpatine Mon initally respected Surpreme Chancellor Palpatine for his effective leadership. However, she became alarmed by his increasingly dictatorial authority and along with Bail Organa formed the Delagation of the two thousand to demand an end to the Clone Wars and an end to his amendments to the Galactic Constitution. However, the attempt backfired; the Chancellor declared himself emperor and had every member of the Delegation except for Bail, Mon (since they didn't actually sign the Petition of the two thousand) and Padmé branded traitors and arrested as enemies of the state. At Bail's urging, Mon voted for the Empire and dedicated her life to restoring the Republic and democracy the new Emperor destroyed. After the Rebel Network Bail and Ahsoka Tano established was reorganized into the Rebel Alliance by the Corellian Treaty, Mon became it's leader and issued the Declaration of the Rebellion calling for a revolution against the Empire to restore the Republic. When she learned that the Emperor would be onboard the under-constuction Death Star II, Mon approved plans to attack it due to seeing it as a way to finally overthrow him. After the Alliance won the Battle of Endor, Mon announced the birth of the New Republic and became it's first Chancellor and dedicated her years in office to ensuring that the New Republic never fell prey to the same incredible corruption and dangerous complacency that made Palpatine's rise to power possible. Trivia *Mon Mothma appears briefly in Star Tours: The Adventures Continue at the end of the Geonosis segment when the StarSpeeder 1000 flies into the Rebel Alliance flagship docking bay. She is there with other Rebel Leaders. *Genevieve O'Reilly was originally cast as Mon Mothma in Revenge of the Sith. However, most of her scenes were cut from the final film. **Genevieve O'Reilly was chosen to portray the role due to her resemblance to Caroline Blakiston. Before filming, O'Reilly studied Blakiston's performance, hoping to capture the character's voice and mannerisms. **She reprises her role in Rogue One. Gallery monmothma.png Senatorin_Mon_Mothma.jpg Rogue One photography 10.png RO Mon Mothma.png Secret Cargo concept 2.jpeg clonewarsmonmothma.png|Mon Mothma in the Clone Wars. Rogue One 12.png Rogue-One-122.png Secret Cargo 08.jpg Secret Cargo 15.png Secret Cargo 05.png|Mon Mothma in Star Wars Rebels Secret Cargo 09.jpg Secret Cargo 10.jpg Secret Cargo 13.jpg Secret Cargo 14.jpg Secret Cargo 04.jpg External Links *Mon Mothma on Wookieepedia References Category:Star Wars characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Politicians Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Rebel Alliance Characters Category:Star Tours characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Galactic Republic Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Star Wars Anthology characters Category:Star Wars Rebels characters